Be Gentle
by Better Man Than This
Summary: Not a lemon... But it has some adult themes. Has some OCs, this particular one being a farce about a certain book from a certain book reader stolen by a certain someone. this introduces the cast pretty well. I will do revisions if needed. I hope you enjoy. :)


**Alrighty... This story came about a week overdue cause... Well... I get distracted easily. Once I-**

**Nevermind... Anyways, this fanfic has a few OC's in it. Me and my accomplice Neko Lemon Writer, and her friend MadMad have made a few over the years, but I'm only using the four most prominent.**

**Daxma: my first OC and the one I stuck with the longest. Sarcastic, playful, and a tad unorthodox. He was found bleeding and nearly dead at castle oblivions doorstep. He fights with a bag of acupuncture needles, which has a reputation for causing havoc. He loves to mess with Demix, Marluxa, Axel, and Siax the most, but never passes up the chance to piss people off.**

**Morgain: Daxma's sweetheart and Neko's OC. She's a crazy sort of "screw the law" type person who doesn't give a (.-.) about what people think. Tends to have a grudge against Xemnas and Siax. She has a dagger she uses sometimes for combat.**

**Gentle: despite the title, not the iconic figure of the story. Gentle is a hyperactive, crazy neoshadow who Daxma picked up on a mission once. (Should anyone care, I could make the backstory) she loves eating flowers, hair, and spicy foods and loves to love on Demix. She tends to make people hate Daxma more and more, but he doesn't care.**

**Avaleen: the most emo chick in castle oblivion. Quite resentful and unspoken. She and Zexion are engaged (married?). She uses magic most of the time. Mad's OC.**

**I'm open for reviews, good or bad, everything helps :) I hope you strangers enjoy this. DECEMBER! WOOT! **

-be Gentle-

"Castle oblivion, a castle literally surrounded with... Nothing..." Daxma pranced around the monochrome palace of castle oblivion, thinking out loud to himself and talking to one of Zexion's books like a little Hamlet head. "I suppose that would be the charm of it. Nothing... The amazing, serene landscape of castle oblivion, acres and acres of nothing." He sighs and tosses the book to his lover Morgain. She catches it and smiles.

"You sound like your trying to advertise this hell-hole." Daxma gasps and kisses Morgain on the softly on her rosy cheeks.

"Why my love! A hell-hole it is not! Look at all this nothing! You see... Nothing... But I see potential. Castle oblivion is surrounded with potential, thats why Demix hardly ever gets off his banjo thing, he has no potential." He laughs and picks up Zexion's book. "This tome of lore has potential to be a best seller! look at all this! Words and words and-" he turns a page and closes the book quickly, giving Morgain an astonished look.

"Porn?" She asks. Daxma nodded his head, a very shocked look on his face. Morgen laughed and patted Daxma on the head. "It's ok, I know Larxene turns you on." Daxma's expression changed from shock to appalled. He shakes his head quickly.

"N-no... Not that... It was a certain... Male..." At this, Morgain's mischievous grin grew wider.

"Oh so it's Axel isn't it? Let me take a peek." She reaches for the book, but Daxma pulls it away from her. Morgain frowned and walked closer to Daxma. "Awe, does Daxie not want to share? You want his body all to yourself, don't you~?" her voice lured him like a siren, and hurt him like a speech from that blue-haired meany who always gave him the hard jobs... Who's name sounds like see-ex... Or sex...

"N-no! Be quiet! Mheee..." His face turned red and he looked down. Morgain laughed once more and grabbed the book from his hands, but she didn't open it. Instead, she leaned over and kissed Daxma on the cheeks.

"I wasn't really that interested in that hot head anyways." She smirks and gives the book back to Daxma. "Take this back to Zexion and tell him that a few pages are missing. Say Marluxa has them." She winks at Daxma, and his heart probably would have skipped a beat if he had one. He chuckled and kissed her on the lips for a while, letting his tongue dance with hers in a messy sort of tango.. When he pulls away, Morgain let out a faint whimper and gasped for air. He just smiled, not feeling as desperate for breath as she did.

"Thats why your so cute, a mischief maker, teaser, bad ass in battle and in bed..." His thoughts trail off, and Morgain slaps him across the face.

"Ow! What the- What was that for!?" He asked.

"No reason." Morgain had a frisky smile on her face. Daxma bumped her in the head gently and playfully with the book and started walking towards Zexions library of novels, dotted with porn in the pages.

"Big clear globs of~ mundane transparency, Dusks and stuffs and other things, Daxma's awful singing, echoing through the haaaaalllssss..." He did a dance as he sang his song, holding the book in his hands like a small infant dinosaur plush, because a small child is scary. As awful as his singing was, his pet neoshadow Gentle seemed to like it enough to come charging straight at him. It tackled him and pried Zexion's book out of his hands, knocking the wind out of him from the impact. It tore off with the leather bound book and charged down the hall again, the bells on it's ears growing more distant with each second. Daxma gets up and smiles.

"It was probably fake anyways."

"The porn or the book?" Daxma turned around and saw Avaleen and Luxord, fresh out of Halloween town with the battle scars to prove it. Luxord looks at Avaleen and replies.

"Both. That bookworm has Marluxa rape whoever he wants to look at. Everyone except Xigbar, Xalidan, Xemnas, Saix and me." Daxma shakes his head.

"That bastard is always on his knees when he gets close to me... Not in a sexual way." He pulls out an acupuncture needle from his small bag beside his belt. "Pressure points are a fun thing to mess with. I'm sure you remember that don't you Ava-" before he could finish his sentence, he was flung across the entire hallway. His back hit the wall and a resonating thud was heard. He was pinned in that spot by Avaleen's spooky magics. He began getting a terrible migraine that worsened as the scary girl drew closer.

"I honestly thought you'd forgotten all about that you damn fool." Daxma felt her hand on his throat. Avaleen slowly clasped down and started choking him. "Sure your my friend's lover, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you if you don't listen to me, understand Daxma" she snarled like a wolf, showing teeth that looked sharpened with a nail file. She was a scary one she was. Instead of responding "Yes mam", he made a choking sound, wasting more breath than he really had. Avaleen smiles wickedly and lets go of his throat, but leaves him pinned against the wall. "Something I'm sure you'll remember." She walks away, leaving him to rot in a cold monochrome hallway.

Daxma hung on the wall like a christmas ornament, feeling rather depressed. With that said, his depression could make a class of pre-schoolers laugh. He seemed to always be the optimist even when hanging against a wall. He summoned Gentle with a whistle. Within moments, Gentle began dashing through the hallway, Zexion's book in it's mouth, with a flustered Zexion right behind it. Gentle and Zexion pause when they see Daxma against the wall.

"Who upset who and why?" Zexion asked. Daxma shook his head.

"You know how dangerous your wife is?" He sighs and continues. "Very... She won't even get me off this wall..." Zexion smirks.

"Whatever you did, I'm sure you deserve it."

Daxma, offended by this, said his favorite three words. A phrase if you want to get technical.

"Gentle, ." Gentle looked at him with beady, shadowy eyes and replied with a "Hckk". It ran to the edge of the castle and climbed on the bottom portion of the balcony. Zexion looked in horror as Gentle tossed the book around, playing catch with herself. He looked at Daxma with malice in his eyes as he pretends to cut his throat, which was suppose to be threatening. Dax tilted his head towards Zexion who's gaze turned to his book lying safely on the floor.

"I'm not that heartless." Daxma says with a wide grin. Zexion sighs and walks towards the book.

"Good, cause if you were, then y-" he pauses, traumatized as Gentle's shadowy hand reaches out of the floor and pushes Zexion's book off the ledge. His hands start shaking in fury as he turns around and points menacingly at Dax.

"You!"

"Thats what people call me, yes?" Daxma chuckles a bit. Gentle was a nice pet, especially with her tricks. He remembers the first time she put Demix in a headlock, and the last time. After that, Demix wouldn't have any part to do with his crazy group of friends. That was funny for him, because that made Morgain the sane one, and she told Xemnas off for changing her name to "Nagromix". No one calls her that because everyone agreed that it was a stupid name. He had no idea what Avaleen's story was, but he was sure it was interesting.

"You dumb ass!" Zexion's hands started resonating a blue, chilly aura that could only mean that Daxie was going to get hurt. He smiles though and tilts his head towards him again, and again, he turns around.

"Hckka!" Gentle tackles Zexion and chews on his hair. Zexion shouts some colorful words and tries to get Gentle off of him.

"If you stop moving, she'll hurt less. She has a thing for hair, ask Demix." He smiled, but he knew if he got up, he would be an ornament forever. He needed to get off this wall. "Sooo... if you stay still and sing the sesame street theme song... Or if you'd rather, Material World by Madonna... She likes 'm both." He doesn't laugh, even though he really wanted to. The thought of Zexion singing either of those would make a small infant dinosaur cry. He wasn't lying though, sometimes he'd have to play some Donny and Marie Osman just to get her to sleep, which pissed everyone off, everyone except Gentle and Demix of course...

Zexion's apparent reaction was to battle against it in vain. Gentle gripped onto his hair and pulled on it until a clump was ripped off of his head leaving a bald patch. His screams did not sound very musical. Daxma sighed and whistled to Gentle. She looked up at him like how Bambi stares at a fire in the woods, but in a good way. Daxma started singing her favorite song, which was french. Had he not known french, then he would have never tamed this beast. Had he not pretended to know french, he couldn't pass as a french-speaking maniac. He didn't even know the name of the song, or even what he was saying, but Gentle loved it. She jumped off of Zexion and ran towards Daxma, leaning her head against the wall. Zexion picked himself up and growled at Daxma, resuming his spell. Daxma sighed and spoke in an ominous voice, staring at Zexion with a cold gaze.

"You don't want to do that Zexion... Or else I'll have Gentle... Be gentle on you... Hard..." He shook his head and laughed at his stupid remark. Zexion stood in his place and just stared at the insane man on the wall. Whatever he was, it was too crazy to listen to him. Zexion sighed and walked away, leaving him to rot.

"Thank god! Gentle darling, go get Morgain, drag her over here, I'm startin to cramp up..." Gentle looked at Daxma and replied with a nod and a chirp. It broke off down the hall towards his room, which they weren't suppose to share, but they did anyways. Normally, if she wasn't there, she was either in her actual room, which was on the opposite side of the castle, or on a mission. He waited patiently, waiting for his mussels to freeze like this.

A few long minutes later, Morgain was walking behind Gentle, wearing only a black tank-top under her hood. She peered over at Daxma, who in turn smiled back at her.

"Daxma... What did you do...?" Morgain glared at him curiously, like he was in trouble or something.

"Umm... Well... You see... Aval-" he was interrupted by a fiery Morgain.

"Did you piss Avaleen off?" Daxma nodded and made some queer, feeble sound. "Is that why your on the wall?" Again, he nodded. Morgain smiled and walked closer to Daxma, kissing his forehead and tugging on his hood. Daxma stared captivated by Morgain's warm smile as she spoke softly.

"Maybe I should have Avaleen teach me how to do that sometime. I think you'd behave better if I did." Daxma's eyes widened and he tried to shake his head.

"No no no darling! I just need to get off this wall! My bones... They're rotting..." Gentle glanced back and forth between the two, finally fixing her on Morgain until the sound of feet clattered down the hall. That sound was none other than Demix himself, whistling an unfamiliar tune. Gentle charged down the hall, fallowed shortly by some screams and curse words. Morgain laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, lets get you off of there"

Daxma stretched his limbs, feeling sore from Avaleen's trick. He grinned and looked at his love. "Thanks Morgue, i swear without you I'd be dead three times over on the castles doormat."

"Call me Morgue one more time and that could be four times in my bedroom." Daxma's eyes widened. She was a twisted one, but that was half the fun. It was more of an adventure to him than dating someone like Larxene. He pinched Morgain's cheeks and spoke in a baby voice.

"Awe, does my little Morgue baby feel upset? Come here and let me hug you and make you feel bette-"

WHAM!

"I told you so." Morgain flirted. She just punched Daxma harder than a heartless, which might have been a hint. She picked him up and kissed his lips gingerly. "Now, I think your coming with me, Daxie-waxie~." She dragged Daxma down the hall like he was the catch of the day and into their room. Morgain opened the door and dragged Daxma inside. The door closed, clicked, and then fell silent in the mundane castle.

**Again, not very good, but pretty funny. If you know who Danny and Marie Osmand are, that should fit in perfectly XD. And also, once again, review please! I need to get better so you guys can enjoy it more, perfect circle. I'll be working on a few others, like **_**spooky spook shire**_** and ****_Loki's game. _****If you want me to prioritize anything in my profile page, or if you have a request, tell me and I'll gladly hop right to it (99.9 percent of the time .-.). I hope all of you enjoy this winter. Stay in shape. ~this message has been approved by Dax+~**


End file.
